A matter of trust
by Bavaria78
Summary: Alternative ending for 1.11 Scissors. What if the current, that ran through Jacks body effected him more than they thought at first? A huge responsibilty for MacGyver when it's up to him to save Jack. Jack whump. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

This is an alternative ending to 1.11 Scissors. It didn't sit right with me, that Jack would shake off the effects of the electric shock so easily. Perfect occasion for some Jack whump, so here we go.

I'm no medic, so don't shoot me for messing things up in that area. I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Jack really wanted to go home. It was Christmas and the last place he'd like to be was at the Chinese Central Command. They had been sitting in this room for three hours and his patience was wearing thin. Riley and Mac were obviously doing better than he was, because they were still trying to explain the situation to the man in charge. Their assertions were interrupted once more by a phone call the Chinese got.

The Delta had remained silent the whole time, which was quite unusual for him. Jack was really good at talking and charming other people to get what he wanted. He tried to move the fingers of his right hand, but they still weren't working. Jack gently kneaded the cramping limb, careful not to let his friends see the ugly electrical burns the wires had left. After a while the muscles seemed to loosen up a bit and he rested his hand on his thigh. He couldn't resist the urge to rub at his hurting chest, where the security guard had kicked him hard. Jack felt like crap. The adrenaline was long gone and he only wanted to sleep for a week. The last 24 hours were exhausting. There wasn't a lot of fighting involved, but the arguement with Riley was lasting heavily on Jack. They really needed to get over it, or there would be no future for this team.

Mac leaned forward and asked concerned. „Are you alright Jack?" Seeing his partner grimace in pain, while the current rushed through his body was a image he would gladly forget.

„Yeah, I'm good. Gotta have a nice bruise though, where the guard kicked me." The Delta admitted and sighed. „I just want to go home. Rotting away in a Chinese prison wasn't how I had planned to spend the holidays."

„Me too." Mac nodded, while Riley remained silent. Jack watched her and wondered if she still was mad at him. His thoughts were interrupted, when the Chinese stood up and said. „You can go, but I don't want to see you ever again."

„Really? Ok guys let's get out of here. I can't wait to try Bozers pastrami." Riley jumped up excited and pulled Mac along. Jack stood up slowly and had to grab the back of the chair as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Thankfully his team mates were already out of the room and Jack followed them a moment later, when the world had settled down again.

There was a van waiting for them and an hour later they were on board the Phoenix jet.

Mac sank into his seat and grinned. „I can't believe, that they let us go so quickly. Patty must have called in a lot of favours."

„I don't care what she did, as long as it gets us home." Jack stated and tried to get comfortable for the fourteen hour flight.

After take off Riley stood up and asked. „Do you guys mind if I take the couch? I haven't got a lot of sleep the last few days."

Mac waved a hand. „It's all yours. Sweet dreams." Riley shot him a thankful look and after a wary glance in Jacks direction she turned around and laid down. She was asleep in seconds.

Mac watched his friend. Jack was looking out the window deep in thoughts and the blond spoke up. „She doesn't hate you Jack. She's just lost. Give it time."

The Delta turned to him and shook his head. „She's hurt, badly. I did this to her. I thought it would be better to leave them before I'd mess everything up even more. But I really thought it was the right thing to do, for them." He hung his head and Mac could tell, that Jack was fighting tears. „I missed them so much, I got drunk almost every day at first. I just needed to numb myself. Then I signed up for another tour in Iraq. Maybe I would be lucky and some bad guy would put me out of my misery." Jack snorted. „It wasn't that I had a death wish, don't get me wrong. I never would have done this on purpose, but I really didn't care if I got killed or not at that time. They are bad shots. I got wounded and while I was laid up I had a lot of time to think. I came to the conclusion, that it was better for all of us to stay away from Diane and Riley. In my line of work, there is no room for a family. Something would have happened sooner or later. I shouldn't have get involved with Diane in the first place. That was selfish of me and it caused so much hurt for Diane and especially for Riley. They both deserved someone better."

„This is bullshit Jack. You are many things, but not selfish. You deserve to be happy as much as they do. You left them, because you thought it was the best for them. It was wrong, but you didn't know it back then. If it wasn't for you Riley would still be in prison. You both made mistakes. I don't know exactly what went down between you two and it is in the past anyway. You can't change it, but you can do something now. Trust isn't something that comes out of the blue, it must grow and if you learn to trust each other again, then everything is gonna be fine."

Jack rubbed his chest absently. He didn't have the energy for this kind of talk right now and hoped that Mac would let go of it soon. „Maybe, but I'm not sure, if she wants to work with me anymore. Honestly I'd like to deal with it when we're back at home and not now, ok?"

Mac hadn't missed the gesture and that Jack avoided to use his right hand the whole time. He grabbed his partners wrist and turned it. Macs eyes widened at the injury. „Jack, why didn't you say something about the burns? This looks nasty." The blond stood up and grabbed the FAK.

„It's no big deal Mac. Just a slight burn." Jack played it down.

„It's not serious I agree, but it needs to be cleaned and bandaged or it will get infected." Mac carefully wiped his palm with antiseptic and Jack hissed at the burning. „Almost done Jack," the blond promised and wrapped the hand in clean bandages.

„Thanks hoss," Jack said, leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Mac put the kit away and sat down opposite of Jack. He watched his partner for a moment, not liking the drawn appearance, but decided that they all needed some rest and within a few minutes he was asleep as well.

Riley woke up due to some turbulences. She always slept lightly on a plane. A glance at her watch told her that they still had ten hours ahead of them. With a sigh she stood up and stretched. The hacker saw that Mac was asleep as well, but Jack wasn't. The Delta had his eyes closed, but Riley could tell by his tense posture that he was awake. She sat down beside him and waited patiently, but Jack didn't acknowledge her presence. That angered her.

„So, do you plan to ignore me and sulk for the rest of the flight? Come on Jack this is childish, we need to talk and you know it." She started the conversation a bit aggressive, but she couldn't help herself.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. „You're right, but not now honey. Let's do it when we're back and rested a bit, ok?" Riley sensed that something was going on with the Delta, he was rubbing his chest again. „What's wrong Jack?"

„Nothing, I just need some water I think." He pushed himself up, but his knees buckled and he grabbed his chest with both hands. His body slumped forward and he braced his fall with one hand, the other pressed tightly against his chest.

„Jack!" Riley cried shocked. Mac was awake immediately and rushed to his partners side.

„What happened?" The blond reached out and steadied his swaying friend. Jack was pale and sweat beaded his forehead.

„He tried to stand up, but fell down. What's going on? Jack talk to us!" Riley was in panic.

„Let's get him over to the couch and lay him down," Mac ordered and together they settled Jack, who was breathing heavily. Riley gave him some water and after a while he seemed to be doing a bit better.

„Talk to me big guy, you're scaring us," Mac pleaded.

„Ok, but promise me not to freak out, ok? I think, there's something wrong with my heart." Jack knew this was too serious to play it down or hide it.

„Your heart? Jack are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of the ocean! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Mac was frantic with worry.

„It started only an hour ago. I would have said something if we were still on the ground. I maybe stupid, but I'm not that dumb." Jack defended himself.

„But you were rubbing your chest all the time," Riley piped up.

„It hurts where I got kicked, but this is something else." Jack explained and sat up slowly.

„Let me have a look at it," Mac began to unbutton Jacks shirt and revealed a nasty bruise right on Jacks sternum. He whistled. „No wonder that hurts. Describe your heart issues." The blond sounded calm, but he was terrified inside.

„It starts racing like mad all of a sudden, you know the feeling when you get a panic attack?" Jack asked and Mac nodded. They were both struggling with bouts of PTSD and therefore no strangers to panic attacks. „It's the same feeling, chest all tight and so on. I'm feeling dizzy too."

Mac didn't know what scared him more, Jacks symptoms or his honesty about it. Most of the time they played their injuries down or tried to even hide it to keep each other from worrying too much. But Jack was no idiot. Having a heart issue while they were on a flight in the middle of the ocean was too serious to mess around with. Another indicator how grave his condition was.

Mac took a deep breath. „How bad is it right now?"

Jack answered. „It has settled down a bit, but it still seems ….to be out of rhythm, it's hard to describe, but it definitely feels not how it should be. I'm still dizzy, but all in all it's better than it was a few minutes ago." Riley sat beside him with wide eyes, she was stroking his arm and couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

Jack cupped her face. „Hey honey, it's gonna be ok." She only nodded, not able to say something.

Mac brought the portable heart monitor they had on board and attached it to Jacks chest. He was grateful that Phoenix supplied its planes with more than basic medical equipment. „It's probably caused by the current, that ran through your body. Alternating current is more dangerous for the heart than direct current and the time your body was exposed was pretty long. My guess would be at least 15 seconds. Riley get Phoenix Medical and Thornton on the line. We need instructions how to deal with this." The panic in his eyes belied Macs calm voice.

Riley grabbed her rig to set up a video call. She wiped her tears away angrily and accused Jack. „What were you thinking? You could have died right there and then! You're an idiot Jack! You could still die. This was such a stupid idea."

„No it wasn't Ri. There was no time for any other option to try. I couldn't simply stand there and watch the beginning of World War III. If I had died, it would still have been worth it." Jack explained calmly.

„What? Are you serious?" Riley sat there open mouthed.

Mac spoke up softly and with a pained expression on his face. „He is right Riley. As much as I hate it, there really was no time. The missile was only seconds away from exploding, I wouldn't have been able to fix it in time." Guilt was coloring his words. „I'm sorry Jack. I should have been the one to do it."

Jack shook his head. „Don't make a trip down guilty lane. You figured out how to stop the thing. Riley hacked the satellite and I only helped out with making that connection. I just hope it didn't fry my brain cells."

„There can't be anything fried, when there isn't anything to begin with," Riley said sarcastic and a sound from her laptop confirmed the connection to Phoenix. Thornton and Doc Ward were standing in the war room and wore concerned looks.

Jack smiled. „Hi Patty. I was just …" his breath hitched and he clutched his heart once more. The heart monitor showed suddenly a very fast, irregular heartbeat. The Delta gripped Rileys hand tightly and fought to get his breathing under control. Riley exchanged a fearful glance with Mac, who kneeled in front of them, feeling totally helpless. The only thing he could do was offer comfort by laying his hand on his brothers knee to ground him.

Doc Ward advised Jack. „I know it's easier said than done Jack, but you need to relax. Try to even out your breathing. The increased heart rate is probably accompanied by a feeling of panic, but you mustn't give in to it. Stay calm and relax your body. The sensation will pass." The physician talked Jack through the episode and after a while the heart monitor confirmed that Jacks heart beat slowed down and got more regularly.

„Thanks doc, this was nasty." Jack grabbed the water bottle and took a gulp. His shaking hands a clear sign how bad he felt.

„What are your symptoms Jack? And please be honest about it," the physician pleaded.

Jack nodded. „I know Doc, now is not the time for bullshitting you about my health." That elicited a smile from the Doc. „You should never bullshit me concerning your injuries, but I knew you two are doing it on a regular basis. I'm glad you realized the situation is too serious to be anything but honest. So what do we have here Jack?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his chest again, before he pointed at the bruise. „One of the guards kicked me pretty good, but it doesn't feel like something is broken, just hurts like a bitch. After holding the wires I actually felt pretty good, my hand hurt from the burns, but otherwise I felt ok, just a bit shaken for a few minutes. It began to feel strange a few hours into the flight. I began to feel dizzy and at first it felt like my heart skipped a beat or something like that. Hard to describe. Then it started racing, but slowed down and then it started racing again. My chest feels tight and to be honest I'm a little freaked out right now."

Hearing Jack admit, that he was scared hit Riley hard. She started rubbing his arm once more. „It's gonna be ok big guy." Jack shot her a thankful glance. Mac felt totally useless, he needed to fix this somehow. He turned to the screen and asked. „So what are we gonna do about it? How can we help Jack?"

Three anxious pairs of eyes were fixated on the screen. Doc Ward cleared his throat and started to explain. „You have to watch him closely. If the episodes doesn't get any worse than the one I've already witnessed you should be alright until you're back in LA Jack."

„And if they get worse?" The Delta asked tense.

„Then one of your friends will have to defibrillate you. They need to send a electric shock through your heart to reset it."

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thank you for your support guys. I really appreciate it. This is already the last chapter, don't worry the next one will be longer. So enjoy and leave me a few words if you like.

Chapter 2

The treatment Doc Ward described caused Mac to take in a sharp breath and Riley to cry out a desperate „No!". Only Jack remained deadly silent. After a moment he uttered. „Crap, isn't there any other way? Mac could knock me out with a sedative or something."

„Jack, I understand that the procedure scares you, but …"

Jack cut him off. „I'm not scared, ok maybe a bit. But I won't, I repeat, I won't force Mac or Riley into defibrillating me. That's not an option. Do you have any idea, what this would do to them? No way Doc, you have to come up with something better than that."

„I'm afraid, that's the only option Jack. I'm not happy about it, because there are risks and you can't reach a hospital in the next hours. If the cardiac arrhytmia gets worse and the procedure isn't carried out you will go into cardiac arrest." Everybody could tell it was hard on the physician not to be able to treat Jack like he normally would do.

Mac sat beside his partner and sqeezed his shoulder. He couldn't tell if it was to comfort Jack or himself. „What risks Doc?" He had to know all the facts.

„Due to the irregular blood circulation there is a threat of the presence of blood clots in the atrium of the heart. An electric shock could cause the blood clot to wander into the brain, a stroke would be the result of it." The physician stopped to let the words sink in.

Riley couldn't take it anymore. Tears were running down her face and she cried. „No, please no. I … I need a moment." She jumped up and ran to the restroom.

„I always imagined to go with a big kaboom or taking a bullet. That sucks big time, but it can't be helped, can it? So suck it up buttercup! Hey maybe I'm lucky and it doesn't get so worse, that you have to fry me Mac." The Delta looked at his friend. „That's assumed you would agree to do this? I'd really like to spare you this, but to be honest I don't think Riley is up to it."

Mac watched his partner for a few moments, impressed by the brave attitude Jack displayed. „If this is our only option I will do it." He simply said and the threat of being forced to carry out the procedure made his stomach churn. A feeling of panic began to rise in him. What if Jacks heart stopped anyway? What if it didn't help Jacks condition? What if he had a stroke? Mac didn't realize his breath was coming in short gasps until he felt a hard grip on his hands. „Breath with me hoss. Nice and slow. One easy breath. You're doing good buddy. Try to relax. We got this. You back with me hoss?" Jacks concerned expression made Mac feel incredibly guilty.

„Sorry for zoning out Jack," he apologized and tried to get his shit together. For Jack. The Delta had to be his only focus for now. Mac could fall apart later, now his partner needed him to be on top of his game. But sadly nothing he could build or improvise would help them in this situation. At least he had Doc Ward to advise him. „I got this. I won't let you down. Why don't you lie down a bit and try to relax, while I let Doc Ward talk me through the procedure, just in case?"

Jack nodded. He felt like crap. He was so tired, but at the same time too wired to get some sleep. It was imperative that he stayed calm and tried to relax as much as possible. The Delta didn't want Mac have to shock him. His partner was always quick to blame himself, whenever Jack got hurt. He didn't want to imagine what it would do to Mac, if he was forced to carry out the procedure and the result would be bad. Jack would rather be dead than having a stroke. He remembered with a shudder an uncle of his who ended up being a nursing case after having a stroke. The Delta was tempted to ask Mac to help him end his life, if he ended up FUBAR. No, he couldn't do this to Mac, no way. That would simply destroy the blond. Jack would rather suffer through the rest of his days, than doing this to his brother. Stay positive Dalton, he tried to give himself a little pep talk. Suddenly he felt his chest tighten and his heart felt like it would simply try to jump out of his chest. Deep breaths, stay calm, this is gonna pass, his mantra didn't really help. Jack was desperate to regain control, he didn't want to alert Mac and Riley and make them worry more. That bitch of a heart monitor betrayed his intention by blaring out an alarm. Mac was at his side a moment later and Jack didn't like the paleness of his partner. The blond reached out a hand and said. „Let's get you sitting up, it'll help you breath easier." He had a little oxygen bottle with him and pulled a mask gently over Jacks face. „Relax Jack, I'm right by your side. You don't have to do this alone, I'm not going anywhere."

That elicited a small smile from Jack. „Running away is not really an option right now. Thanks bud, I really appreciate your help."

Riley came back and sat down beside Jack. Her eyes were red from crying, but she seemed to be more in control of herself now. „Sorry Jack, for losing it. I promise it won't happen again."

Jack pulled the mask to the side, recovered a little from the attack. „Don't ever be sorry for caring about another person Ri. It's ok, I understand. I would be scared shitless, if this had happened to you or Mac." He grinned his unique Jack-Dalton-not-a-care-in-the-world-smile and said. „So, I've definitely gotten the better deal here."

Mac just rolled his eyes and Riley snorted. „You're an idiot, but I love you despite of it."

„That's my girl." Jack sobered up and took a deep breath before he continued. „Guys, I just want you both to know, that no matter what happens if I should die or end up as a nursing case, that none of it is your fault. Please promise me, that you'll be there for each other and that you stop each other from blaming himself. I hate myself for putting you in this situation, but it can't be helped. That's the status quo, so we need to make the best of it."

„Stop Jack. I don't want to hear this kind of talk from you. We do whatever you need us to do," Mac answered, but didn't look Jack in the eyes. The blond knew, if the worst case should happen, that he would blame himself for the rest of his days. After a moment their glances connected and Jack nodded. The Delta understood what his partner was thinking and didn't pressure the matter. He knew the blond too well, there was nothing that could stop him from feeling guilty. Jack sighed. „So, I'd better be ok then, huh?"

„Exactly big guy. Failing is not an option. We go together, remember. So don't you dare and leave me." Mac said softly.

„I won't Mac. I wouldn't want to miss Bozers pastrami," he added to lighten the mood. It didn't work very well, because his heart decided to go for a race again. This time Jack wasn't able to control his reaction at all. The onslaught of panic, dizziness, blood rushing in his ears and his heart beating at Mach one made him reach out to his friends and gasping for air.

Mac slipped the oxygen mask back in place and turned to the screen, where Doc Ward was still on stand by. „What can I do?" He asked, fighting desperately against the rising panic.

The physician answered. „You need to show me the readings on the heart monitor."

Mac complied and held the screaming device so that the Doc could see it. After a moment the physician said. „It's getting worse. The episodes are coming in short intervals and his heart rate is dangerously high. You need to defibrillate him. The risk of him going into cardiac arrest is too high."

Mac sought Jacks glance and the Delta nodded. It was clear he was at the end of his endurance.

The blond ordered. „Ok Doc walk me through it. I don't want to make a mistake."

„Lay him down flat on his back. Make sure the device is set to 100 joule. As soon as the green light is on you're ready to go. Apply the panels on his chest and remove them as soon as the shock is administered. The heartbeat should fall into a regular rhythm right after that."

Mac did as he was instructed and took the panels. He stood over Jack and their eyes locked. And what Mac could read in these brown orbs almost overwhelmed him. There was fear, of course it was. But what was more outstanding was the amount of trust he could read there. In that moment Mac knew he would do anything for his partner. Jack cleared his throat and encouraged him. „You got this hoss."

Mac just nodded, not able to utter a word. And then he did it. A split second that decided if his brother would live or die, a moment so short and though one of the longest in his life. The current that sped through Jacks heart caused him to lose consciousness as his body arched of the couch, falling back limply a moment later. Mac threw the panels aside and fixed his glance at the heart monitor. There was … nothing … but that couldn't be. It mustn't be. Beep, a pause then another beep and after a few seconds the screen showed a steady rhythm again.

„It worked!" Rileys excited scream echoed through the cabin of the plane. Macs knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor, his head resting over Jacks heart. And there it was, the most beautiful sound in the world. The blond had seen the proof on the monitor, but he needed to hear it, to feel it, that indeed Jack was still with him. Suddenly he felt a hand carding through his hair and raised his head. „Don't cry hoss, I'm still here." Only then did Mac realize, that tears were running down his face. He didn't care. The blond leaned back and studied his partners face. Jack was pale and lines of pain were visible around his eyes, but he smiled.

„How do you feel big guy? Looks like it worked out well." Mac wanted to know still anxious, that something was wrong.

„My chest still hurts, but my heart feels normal again, not longer jackrabbiting in my chest." He chuckled and Mac asked. „What's so funny?"

„I'm just glad you didn't blow me up with that thingy." Jack grinned. He really felt better now.

„Asshole," Mac rolled his eyes and Riley laughed, the tension gone from her. Doc Ward made his presence known. „Good job Mac. I'll be ready to check up on you Jack, as soon as you are back."

„I'm not spending Christmas at Medical Doc," Jack stated.

„You're really doing better since you are trying to avoid me already. See you soon." With that the screen went dark.

„Help me up," Jack ordered and with the help of Riley managed to get into a sitting position.

„How do you feel now Jack?" The hacker wanted to know, her expression one of concern once more.

Jack took a minute to analyze his body. „I'm still a little dizzy and shaky, but much better than before. He looked at Mac who sat down on his other side. „Thanks bro, for saving my ass."

Mac sqeezed his shoulder. „You welcome Jack, but do me a favour and don't do this to me ever again."

„I'll try hoss. I'm not fond of repeating this experience." The rest of the flight went without any problems. Jack soon fell into a deep sleep, his body demanded rest so badly. Mac didn't give in to the Deltas wish to remove the sensors of the heart monitor. He needed to watch the steady beat of Jacks heart as reassurance, that Jack was indeed alright. On the other side the blond didn't want to take a chance in case Jacks condition would get worse again. With Rileys help he moved Jack into a flat position and covered him with a blanket.

„We almost lost him today and I don't know what I would do without him. I didn't realize how much of my life centres around him. I was stupid not to trust him with my problems. I can see that now." Riley admitted and Mac pulled her in for a hug. „Talk with him, he'll understand." Mac shuddered. „I've never been so scared about anything in my life before. That was too close for comfort." The blond whispered and noticed that Riley was suppressing a yawn. „Why don't you get some shut eye? I'll make sure sleeping beauty here is ok." Mac wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. The hacker nodded and went to the back of the plane and was asleep in minutes.

After a thorough examination from Doc Ward Mac was allowed to take Jack home, under the conditions that he wasn't alone the next 24 hours. „I wouldn't let him go home alone anyway." Mac stated.

Jack grinned and stood up from the exam table, swaying for a moment and Mac immediately reached out to steady his partner. „I'm good. Just a little dizzy, you heard the Doc, that'll pass soon." Jack assured his friend. He grinned. „Let's go and celebrate Christmas. I'm sure Bozer was able to save the pastrami."

Riley had left before them to help Bozer get everything ready. There was a big welcome with a lot of hugs and smiles. Diane was there and she held Jack a little longer than neccessary. „Are you really ok? Riley told me what happened." She wanted to know.

„I am. Just a bit shaky, honestly." Jack smiled at her. He walked over to Riley and whispered in her ear. „Can we go out on the deck. I have something to say to you." She nodded and followed him.

Jack stepped forward to the railing and enjoyed the view. He turned around and smiled at Riley fondly. „Today showed me once again, that I have so much to be grateful for. Friends who are caring about me, probably more than I deserve." A sad expression appeared on his face. „I need to aoplogize to you Ri. I know I destroyed the trust between us and I'm so sorry about it. I never meant to hurt you so much by leaving you. I simply thought it was the best for Diane and you. I didn't want you to be afraid, that I would hurt your Mum or you after you saw me beating up Elwood. I didn't want you to see the monster, that is part of my personality. If I had ever witnessed that your Dad had hit you, I would probably have killed him. I didn't realize how much you suffered, because of me running away. Actually I wasn't sure if you liked me, considering how rocky our relationship had been. You were always good at hiding your feelings. I would give anything to undo the damage I did, but it's too late. But I can offer you a way out of this mess. I understand, if you don't trust me enough that it is impossible for us to work together. I'm gonna find someone, who can look after Mac on the missions, when your presence in the field is neccessary. When I'm going out on a mission with Mac, you can back us up from the war room. I think we can work something out with Matty. What do you think?"

„What I think? You're an idiot Jack Dalton. You don't have to apologize for anything. We both made mistakes, big ones, but that's in the past. I admit, that I have problems with trusting people. I know, I should have come to you in the first place, it wasn't that I didn't trust you to help me. I knew you would. I simply was ashamed of what I had done. I thought I had left my past behind me, when you got me out of prison, but somehow it caught up with me again. Thank you, for believing in me. I don't want us seperated on missions, I feel secure in the knowledge that you have not only Macs back, but mine as well. I trust you Jack, and I hope you will be able to trust me again one day. I love you big guy."

Jack pulled her in for a hug and pressed a kiss on her hair. „I've never stopped trusting you sweetheart. And I want you to know that I'm so proud of the woman you became. I love you Riley Davis." They stood there for a while, unaware that the others were watching them from inside. Bozers shout, that dinner was ready finally brought them back to the presence.

After dinner they all moved to sit in the living room and opened their presents. Mac was fighting tears, when he saw the pocket knife he got from Jack. It was a black one with Macs initials on it.

„Thanks Jack, this is real special, but I think I'm gonna use this one only at home or in the lab. I don't want to lose it on a mission." Mac said with a big smile on his face, that vanished instantly when he noticed that Riley handed Jack the gift from Mac to open.

The blond jumped up and tried to pull it out of Jacks hands. „No Jack, you can't open this."

The Delta frowned. „This is from you for me, isn't it?"

„It is, it was, but you can't open it." Mac stammered.

„If it is for me, I'm gonna open it now. What's wrong with you?" Jack really was curious now.

Mac slumped back onto the couch and hid his face behind a pillow.

„What the hell? Is this what I think? Oh god Mac, you really need to work on your gift finding skills." Jack laughed so hard tears were running down his face. Mac seemed to literally disappear behind his pillow.

„You are always complaining about back pains after tough missions, so I thought this would be great to help with it." Came a muffled explanation from the blond.

„What is it Jack?" Riley wanted to know.

Jack held it up, still laughing. „ An electric stimulation device."

END

Please leave me a few words.


End file.
